


moribund

by rulerofthepotatoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulerofthepotatoes/pseuds/rulerofthepotatoes
Summary: It almost impresses Death, how readily Sam Winchester accepts him.
Relationships: Death & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	moribund

Death can tell that Sam Winchester is dying, once again. 

There are so many humans and to him they mean so little that he barely notices them individually outside of the regular ebb and flow of life and, of course, death. The Winchesters, however, are somewhat unique; even Death will admit that. 

Dean Winchester is full of bravado and bravery, but Death can still tell that each time they have met, Dean has been afraid of him as well. Perhaps not as afraid as most would be, he knows, but still afraid all the same.

Sam Winchester is different. Sam is dying and yet neither truly surprised nor upset to see him. Death tells Sam he’s been waiting for him and all the boy seems to be is resigned, albeit a tad snarky with him, though hardly truly disrespectful. 

Death will even admit to him that reaping Sam is an honor, something he can tell confuses the boy more than anything else has so far. He truly means it though, especially when Sam asks him whether or not he can guarantee that his death will be permanent, something Death can honestly say has never been asked of him before.

It impresses him all the more that a member of the species most known for clinging to life truly does want to insure his death, but it also makes sense, he supposes, considering the amount of suffering Sam Winchester’s soul has endured. Not wanting to return to that suffering but also wanting to guarantee that no one else will be hurt trying to undo his death is an admirable request, and Death will certainly promise finality in death to this unique human, if such a simple yet rare request is all he desires. 

He agrees and tells Sam it’s time and the boy is ready to join him, but suddenly there is another presence in Sam’s head and Death knows that once again, the Winchesters will slip through his grasp. 

Dean begins to argue with his brother, urges him to live, and Death is irritated, though not overtly so. He can see the angel that accompanies him, he understands Dean’s plan and is reluctantly a tad intrigued by it. 

Sam is not afraid of him, Death knows. He knows that Sam was truly willing to go with him. But he also knows that Sam loves his brother enough to pass him by, at least for now.

That’s fine though. Death too knows that one day, Sam’s true time to die will come and that when it does, he will come with him and stay in death forever. 

Until then though, Death will continue doing what he does; he will bide his time. He is patient, and is more than willing to wait for such a unique soul. He has all the time in the world, after all.


End file.
